


Just for You

by Betrayersfear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I'm really bad at tagging, Incest, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, except they're brother and sister, mixed with most definitely not sibling love, will add specific sexual tags when they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betrayersfear/pseuds/Betrayersfear
Summary: Sometimes it only takes one tiny mistake to start a chain reaction that can change lives forever.Mark is a fairly ordinary young man, bullied as a nerd through high school and now marked with a scar he considers disfiguring, he's never done well in love, if fact he's never done love.Recently unemployed and bored while still living with his parents Mark begins to frequent a website allowing him to chat with women, you know the kind I'm talking about. After a few months of no real success he gets connected to an incredibly sexy young woman that for once seems just as interested in him.Life will never be the same again.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Blueballed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the idea for this fic came to me from this really old ad about internet safety, I think it's european but the basic gist of it is, boy is doing the webcam chat thing with a woman, things are happening, gets interrupted, turns out the woman on the other end was his sister.  
> I thought that was hilarious but my degenerate mind couldn't help but thing "What happens next?" and so the base of this fic came into being.  
> This has obviously not been beta'd since I ain't about to show anyone I actually know just how deep my perversion goes so uhh, my apologies if the grammar/formatting or whatever is bad.

Mark leant back in his chair, his hand lifting to rub along the scar on his jaw, a near silent “oof” escaping him as he admired the breasts that had just been shown to him. He’d only been a member of this website for a couple months but he felt like he’d just hit the jackpot, this girl was gorgeous.  
The woman on the other end, who, like Mark wasn’t showing anything above the neck, giggled and thrust her chest out to further emphasise her boobs before reaching out to type,   
  
**_RavenM1nded:_** **_I take it you like them ;)_** ** _  
_****_  
_** Mark spent a few more moments unable to do anything but watch as the woman continued to play with her tits, squeezing them, jiggling them and lightly pinching her nipples. Dragging himself from his aroused stupor, Mark sat up again to type his response,   
  
**_L0rdofHollow5: they are amazing_** ** _  
_****_L0rdofHollow5: all of you is amazing_** ** _  
_****_RavenM1nded: thank you_** ** _  
_****_RavenM1nded: a girl likes to know shes appreciated… but you cant see all of me_** ** _  
_****_L0rdofHollow5: I want to ;)_** ** _  
_****_RavenM1nded: well maybe if you show me something to Ill think about it_**

**_L0rdofHollow5: what do you wanna see?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RavenM1nded: what do you think I want to see_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Standing up, Mark lifted his shirt up, he was nervous about trying to show off his body but he had stepped up his, previously light, workout routine enough to have what he hoped was a decent physique. Trying to flex without making it obvious he was flexing, Mark typed out a question.   
  
**_L0rdofHollow5: is this what you wanted_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RavenM1nded: hmmm its a good start but youre gonna need to do more than that if you want to see ALL of me ;)_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Letting out a relieved sigh, Mark was about to reply with something hopefully witty and flirtatious enough to make “Raven” giggle again, it made her tits jiggle in the most mouth watering way, when she stood up and played with the waistband of her shorts for a little bit before leaning down to type something.    
  
**_RavenM1nded: Sorry about the tummy_ ** **_  
_ ** **_L0rdofHollow5: what?? your tummy is super sexy_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** There was a long moment where Raven's hands fluttered between trying to hide the slight chub of her belly and her shorts before she began to type again.    
  
**_RavenM1nded: thank you_ **   
**_L0rdofHollow5: I told you all of you was amazing and I meant it_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RavenM1nded: you still havent seen all of me_ **   
  
With that said, Raven slipped her thumbs into her shorts and began to push them down her legs.    
The panties she revealed were simple, just plain black cotton, but in that moment, after the teasing and the flirting, they were the sexiest panties Mark had ever seen.    
A rather unsubtle adjustment of his rock hard cock set Raven to giggling again, the sight of which only made Marks dick flex within its denim confines.    
  
**_RavenM1nded: THATS what I want to see_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RavenM1nded: pull that cock out for me and youll get what you want_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Raven followed up her message by beginning to gently rub her pussy over her panties, the sight causing Mark to abandon his witty comment and immediately beginning wrestling with the button of his jeans.   
After struggling for a few seconds he got it undone, he let his pants drop to his ankles, and stuck his thumbs into his underwear.    
Mark paused to take a deep breath, he’d never actually gotten to this point before and he was worried his dick wouldn’t measure up, he especially didn’t want to disappoint someone as sexy and flirty as Raven.    
Knowing he couldn’t not pull his underwear down Mark tried his best to ignore the doubts in his mind and started pushing.    
Looking back at his screen just in time to see Raven begin to speed up her masturbating as his dick was slowly revealed, Mark sucked in a breath when he saw Ravens panties clinging wetly to her as she touched herself.    
Mark couldn’t tear his eyes off the screen as his dick was finally freed from its cotton cage and sprang up to rest above horizontal.    
Raven's initial response was to press her fingers hard against her pussy, seeing this, Mark couldn’t stop himself from grabbing his dick and giving it a tight squeeze.    
They stood like this for a few moments, both just riding a wave of intense arousal.    
Eventually Raven began to type with one hand, the other still rubbing against her clit.   
  
**_RavenM1nded: thats a really nice cock babe_ ** **_  
_ ** **_L0rdofHollow5: thank you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_L0rdofHollow5: ive actually never shown it to anyone before_ ** **_  
_ ** **_L0rdofHollow5: didnt know if it was any good_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RavenM1nded: what?? you dont show it off for all the girls_ ** **_  
_ ** **_L0rdofHollow5: nah just for you ;P_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Mark was riding a high from both the praise and the knowledge that this super hot girl was wet for and because of him.    
He was shifting around, trying to find a good position to show off his “really nice cock” in the best way possible when he saw Raven twist to look behind her, as if someone was talking to her.    
Her next hurriedly typed message brought Marks high crashing down.   
**_RavenM1nded: shit im really sorry babe I need to go_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RavenM1nded: ill make it up to you next time_ ** **_  
_ ** **_L0rdofHollow5: next time?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RavenM1nded: im gonna add you to my favs_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RavenM1nded: I still wanna show you all of me ;P_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RavenM1nded: bye baby_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** By the time Mark had thought of a flirty pet name for her, Raven had already disconnected, leaving Mark alone with his pants around his ankles and his dick slowly softening as he dropped back into his seat.   
Before he could do much else there was a knock at his door,    
“Mark, Honey, dinner is ready.” Thankfully, Mark's mother had learned to not simply open his door after several painfully embarrassing events when he was younger.   
“Ok Mom, I’ll be there in a minute.” Mark yelled back.   
Sighing softly, Mark began to pull his pants back into place, his spirits were lifted somewhat when he saw the notification that Raven had indeed added him to her favourites.    
Still feeling blue balled but happy that he was going to see Ravens gorgeous self again, Mark was soon presentable and headed to the dining room.   
  
Dropping into a chair at the dining room table, Mark accepted his plate from his mother with an only slightly forced smile. 

Beginning to eat steadily, Mark only glanced up briefly when his sister Lisa walked in wearing the same clothes that Raven had been.    
Leaning over his meal again, Mark heard Lisa head to the fridge and grab a can of soda, a clear sign she was in a bad mood.    
Mark's double take was so hard he almost hurt his neck.    
Unable to look away from his approaching sister, Mark was frozen by a growing horror as every detail he’d noticed about “Raven” matched with Lisa, from the way the logo of her tight shirt stretched over her boobs to the way her little black shorts hugged her thighs in the most appealing way.    
“You okay dude?” Lisa’s voice dragged Mark out of his whirlwind thoughts.    
Desperately attempting to find a reason for staring at his sister, Mark blurted out the first excuse his brain threw him.    
“Thought I recognised the logo on your shirt… can’t quite place it though.”   
Lisa looked down at her chest quizzically before replying.   
“Huh? Oh yeah, it's some emo band I used to be really into, didn’t even know I still had this till today.”    
“So wearing it for nostalgia huh? Gonna relive your scene days?” The banter was easy and instinctual for Mark   
“Yup, might look up some of their songs after dinner, sit in my room and think about all of the very real and important problems I had when I was fifteen.” Lisa’s quick reply and small smirk told Mark he’d managed to improve her mood at least a little bit but before he could counter with more sass their mother intervened.   
“Don’t forget it’s your night to do the dishes Lisa, so make sure you do them first.”    
Mark couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him at their moms woeful timing. A quick glance at Lisa showed that any headway he’d made in improving her mood had just been ruined as she scowled into her soda can.    
The interruption of sibling camaraderie also had the side effect of reminding Mark why their banter had started in the first place. Looking down at his plate as his sister attempted to get out of doing the dishes, Mark began to think of what to do next, whether he should tell Lisa or simply pretend it never happened and try to forget about it.    
The thought of attempting to abuse the situation entered his mind but was quickly discarded, Mark just wasn’t that kind of guy.    
Figuring he probably wouldn’t be able to forget what had happened Mark decided he should tell his sister that they had both been moments away from getting off to each other.    
It was as his father joined in the argument between Lisa and their mother that, Marks thought shifted to how exactly he could do that without either getting punched in the face or their parents finding out.   
It was just before the argument devolved into a fight, a rare occurrence in their household, that Mark had a brainwave.   
“I’ll help.” Mark hadn’t even realised how loud everyone else at the table had gotten until his words shut them all up. 

“Help with what honey?” Their mother sounded relieved that a fight had been averted but the tension was still thick in the air.   
“With the dishes, I don’t wanna do them myself but it’ll be quicker and less work for Lisa if I help out.” Mark tried to make his reasoning sound natural but he wasn’t sure he succeeded when his Sister gazed at him suspiciously.   
“Oh, well that’s really nice of you Honey, is that alright Lisa?” Their mother didn’t even try and keep the hope out of her voice   
Lisa, glanced between Mark and their mom several times before sighing deeply,    
“Yeah, I guess that’s ok, thanks Mark.”    
Mark’s only reply was a small smile, not trusting himself to sound natural if he said anything else.    
The rest of the meal was eaten without conversation, the clink of cutlery the only thing to break the silence.    
  
Bringing the last of the dishes from the table into the kitchen, Mark stopped when he caught sight of Lisa standing over the sinks as they filled with water.    
He’d been so surprised his tactic to get his sister alone had worked that he hadn’t actually come up with a way to broach the subject of their webcam misadventures.    
“That the last of the stuff from the table?” Lisa’s voice got Mark moving again.   
“Yeah.” Unsure of what to add to that Mark awkwardly placed the stack of plates next to the sink.   
“So, I know you’re helping me and all but do you mind washing while I dry? Work was hell and I’ve already showered and I just don’t wanna…”    
“Yeah yeah yeah I’ll wash, unlike Mom I can actually tell when you’ve had a shit day.” Mark’s interruption earned him a smile and a soft bump from her shoulder to his upper arm.   
Normally happy to engage in their version of sibling affection, Mark had shifted his weight to bump her back when another glance at her reminded him that he was here to have what would probably be the most awkward conversation of his life.    
Thankfully Lisa didn’t notice this lack of reciprocation as she reached to turn off the water.    
Closing her eyes, Lisa raised her arms above her head in a stretch and Mark couldn’t stop his eyes from dropping to her chest again, the already tight t-shirt pulling up and emphasising her breasts in a way that was impossible to ignore now that he’d seen what they looked like underneath her clothing.    
The last thing that registered in Marks brain before he managed to drag his eyes away was the band logo stretched across his sisters tits.    
Even while he chastised himself for ogling his sister an idea was coming to Marks mind.    
“Right, let’s do this.” Lisa’s voice was enough to kick Mark’s body into autopilot and he reached for the pile of dirty cutlery.    
Mark had just handed Lisa the first of the plates when he executed his barely thought out “plan”.   
“So, do you like my shirt?” As soon as the question left his lips Mark was mentally kicking himself for how awkward he sounded, though he did manage to keep washing the dishes naturally enough.    
The quizzical look his sister gave him only increased his embarrassment but whether she noticed his inner torment or not Lisa still glanced down at Marks shirt.    
“Yeah it’s alright, it’s a character from one of your games yeah?” Lisa took a glance at Mark's face as she spoke.    
A small hope that he’d been mistaken about Raven’s identity blossomed in Mark's chest when Lisa didn’t react any more than that but he had to be sure.    
“Yeah, commissioned art of one of my characters, then got it printed, it’s one of a kind” At Mark’s words Lisa took another look, seeming at least slightly impressed.    
When she said nothing more and turned back to place the plate she’d been drying on the stack Mark actually breathed a sigh of relief, his sister was observant enough that she would have recognised his unique t-shirt if she’d been the one on the other end.    
The violence of Lisa spinning to face him again actually made Mark flinch.    
The look on Lisa’s face made it clear she desperately wanted to scream a word she’d first taught to Mark when he was seven. Managing to control herself after several seconds Lisa instead leant closer to her brother and whispered a damning question.    
“Hollows?”    
Mark wished he could suck his premature sigh back in.    
“Raven.”    
This time Lisa did swear, hissed out between clenched jaws.   
“Fuuuuuuuuuuuckkkk!”   
Lisa dropped her elbows to the countertop and held her head in her hands, Mark simply watched her, unsure what to say or do, the dishes completely forgotten.   
It was several extremely awkward and painful minutes in which Mark became more and more anxious before Lisa spoke again.    
“Now what? You blackmailing me?”    
“What?! No no no, of course not, you’re my sister, I couldn’t do that to you… I mean even if you weren’t my sister I… fuck, you know what I mean.” Mark couldn’t help but sigh, he didn’t know how he expected this to go but he’d never heard such defeat in his sisters voice and he hated being the cause of it.    
Lisa took a few more moments to gather herself before lifting her head and pushing herself off the counter.   
“Yeah I get you… and I’m sorry, I know you wouldn’t try and blackmail me. Question still stands though, now what? Why did you tell me this?”    
Mark actually took a few seconds to think about that, his thinking had never gotten to this point.    
“I… don’t know? I realised what had happened and figured you should know… never really thought about what would happen afterwards.”    
Lisa gave a joyless chuckle before replying,    
“So that’s why you were staring at me earlier… you couldn’t have just, not fucking told me I’d stripped for my brother? I was THIS close to showing you my pussy.”    
“Well, I figured I’d let it slip eventually, thought it was better to tell you know than accidentally six months down the track… and you were THIS close, I ACTUALLY showed you my dick.” Too embarrassed to say any more both siblings hid their faces.    
Mark wasn’t sure of the exact timing of it all but as the fear, anxiety and embarrassment faded he glanced up at Lisa to find her doing the same thing. He didn’t know who laughed first but soon they were both leaning against the counter shaking with mirth.    
“I-I-I can’t fucking believe w-we, ahhh, we did that, what are the fucking chances.” Lisa managed to get out as their laughter subsided.   
“I don’t even know, I don’t even fucking know.” Mark paused as the last of their giggles died down and then spoke again.    
“I guess we just... forget about it though? Pretend it never happened.”    
“Yes, definitely forget about it… but thank you, you were right to tell me, last thing I need is to be pining over some internet stranger that’s actually secretly my brother.” They shared one last chuckle at Lisa’s words before turning back to the dishes.    
They worked in silence for a few minutes but now that the excitement had passed Mark had one last burning question.   
“Hey uhh, I was, I… ughh.” Mark’s words stumbled to a halt as he realised he wasn’t doing a very good job of forgetting about it.    
Lisa nudged him gently with an elbow,    
“We’re not gonna forget about it immediately Mark, if you have a question, better to ask it now.”    
“Yeah, you’re right. I just, I wan-... my dick.” Mark blushed hard as he blurted out the object of question.    
Lisa snorted in amusement,    
“Why am I not surprised.”    
“Shut up, I’m nervous… I meant like, is it actually good? I don’t want it to be ugly and you said it was good but I thought you might have just been saying that and- Sorry.” Mark had to clench his jaw hard to stop his nervous rambling.    
Lisa sighed, pausing her stacking of dishes to look at him.   
“I guess we all have things we’re self conscious about... yes ok, if it wasn’t you know, yours, it would be a nice dick…  an extremely nice dick.”  Mark was too busy wrestling with the last pot that needed to be cleaned to hear his sister's ending whisper although he paused to reply to her, cheeks red as can be.   
“Thanks, I guess, not really sure what I expected from that question but good to know it’s not hideous.”    
As she waited for Mark to finish with the last pot Lisa fidgeted, her brother's question making her think of her own insecurities.    
“So… hey… my tummy… is it, you know.” A vague gesture accompanied Lisa’s words but Mark knew exactly what she was asking. Handing the now clean pot to his sister, Mark replied   
“And you made fun of me for being nervous. Yes if it wasn’t “you know, yours” then I think your tummy is nice… really nice.” Mark’s exaggerated air quotes were met with a snort but unused to compliments on what she considered her ugliest feature Lisa still blushed slightly,   
“Thank you… but shut up you know what I meant!” Lisa hip checking her brother for teasing her was just the dose of normality the siblings needed to clear the air of any remaining awkwardness and they put the dishes away in comfortable silence.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's basically just a more detailed rehash of the original advert, everything past the initial realisation on Mark's part was completely original though.  
> Please let me know what you think, I'm interested if you guys like the whole "texting" thing I'm using, it was originally only gonna be for this first chapter but now I'm thinking of using it fairly often throughout the fic.  
> Also my dialogue, I've always felt like my writing is at its weakest during conversations and stuff so if it feels awkward or stilted and you have ideas on how to fix it please let me know in a comment (DM's are fine if you don't want your pseud attached to a fic like this)  
> And finally, do Mark and Lisa seem like they could be siblings? The popular image in the media is that siblings are always at least somewhat antagonistic and while some definitely are I wanted to portray a more comfortable and affectionate relationship where both physical and verbal showings of affection are commonplace and expected. That's not to say there won't be some angst but it'll more than likely be minor and vastly overshadowed by banter and genuine familial love.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you continue to read my works :)


	2. Blueballed 2 Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chain reaction step 1.   
> This is really the first step from humorous thing to look back on when you're older to series of life changing events.   
> Also, fun fact, this was originally meant to be a kind of Chapter 1.5, just a quick little scene to push the plot forward enough for the rest of the story to happen but because I'm fucking me it exploded into being longer than chapter 1 so wahey it's an official chapter now.   
> I'll have several questions and stuff in the end notes so if you enjoy reading this and are hopinh for more please take a look and if you can help me out that would be greatly appreciated.   
> Enjoy

*ding*   
Mark groaned in annoyance, he hadn’t been sleeping but he’d been damn close.    
Shifting slightly to get comfortable again Mark relaxed back into his mattress, a few minutes later he was once again on the cusp of sleep.    
*ding*    
With a grunt, Mark rolled over and buried his head in his pillow.    
*ding*   
  
…*ding*   
*ding*

*ding*   
*ding*    
With a sound more akin to a walrus than a man Mark reached for his phone. Even as he handled it the messages kept coming   
Squinting his eyes against the light his screen was emitting, Mark unlocked his phone by instinct alone, when he wasn’t blinded he opened his eyes fully to check just who had decided to message him at three in the morning.   
  
**_Lisa: Hey bro I need your help can you come to my room?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: Dammit Mark I know youre not sleeping yet_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: Please Mark?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: Oi_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: OI_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: OI_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: OI_ **

**_Lisa: OI_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: OI_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: OI_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mark: STOP_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: ...sorry you should have answered quicker_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Mark hung his head, not yet awake enough to counter his sisters twisted logic   
  
**_Mark: What do you want?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: Come to my room I need your help_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mark: And why do you need me to come to your room?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: I will explain when you get here ok_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lisa: Please?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mark: Fine_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mark: Only because you said please_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** With a defeated sigh, Mark dragged himself out of bed, dropping his phone onto his bed, he briefly contemplated putting a shirt on but decided against it, if it made Lisa uncomfortable then that was on her for wanting his help at 3 am.   
Having made the short walk down the carpeted hallway Mark knocked on his sisters door lightly, conscious of the fact their parents bedroom was separated from Lisa’s by only a single wall.    
A few seconds later the door was opened just wide enough for Lisa’s face to appear in the gap.   
“Hey, come in, quickly… and close the door.” Lisa’s whisper reminded Mark of the last time he’d entered her room, smiling slightly at the memory Mark stepped into his sisters room wondering if she also remembered when they were kids and she’d spent all of her pocket money on sweets and sugary drinks and they’d stayed up all night eati- all fond nostalgia disappeared from Marks mind when, after closing the door, he turned to face his sister to see her wearing nothing but a skin tight t-shirt and a pair of panties.    
Grateful for the dim light of the room hiding his blush Mark began to look anywhere but directly at his sister.    
“So I’m here now, what do you need help with?”    
Instead of answering Mark's whispered question Lisa sat on the edge of her bed and gestured for him to join her.    
Confused and with worry steadily growing in his chest Mark joined his sister perched on the side of her bed but before he could say anything Lisa grabbed his closest hand with both of hers.    
“Please don’t be angry with me,” Lisa’s words caused Marks worry to spike hard but the rest of her sentence turned it all into confusion.    
“... Can I take a selfie with you?”    
It took Mark several seconds of blank staring before he recovered from the emotional whiplash.   
“What?!” Mark blurted out louder than he meant to and both him and Lisa froze for a few seconds, ears straining for any noises of complaint from their parents room.    
When nothing happened they both relaxed again and Mark continued in a harsh whisper, pulling his hands from his sisters.   
“What the hell do you mean take a selfie with me? I thought you were in fucking trouble!”   
Lisa sat up straighter glowering at her younger brother and Mark mirrored her, normally he’d acquiesce to his sister whenever things got confrontational but this time he was riding a wave of frustration and excess emotion too big to be squashed down.    
Prepared for the whisper match of the century Mark was left floundering when his sister suddenly sighed heavily, her shoulders seeming to deflate as she exhaled.   
“I’m sorry, I was… am really embarrassed and didn’t think you’d come if I told you and after the website thing it was even weirder and just, I’m really sorry you can go back to your games if you want.”    
While Lisa’s apology had managed to de-escalate the situation it still took Mark several minutes to calm down, turning away from his sister he took a deep breath in and the siblings simply sat in silence for a few minutes.    
“I have been on too many emotional rollercoasters today.” Mark's words caused his sister to huff out a quiet laugh.   
“Sorry.”    
“Nah, they were at least partially my fault,” reaching out to grab his sister's hand, Mark continued “So what the hell is with this whole selfie thing?”    
Lisa shifted uncomfortably, unconsciously pulling her brother's hand into her lap as she fidgeted.    
“So, you remember Jack? My ex?”    
Mark simply nodded, he’d never liked Jack but he still didn’t see where the selfie came in.    
“Well he’s been messaging me, tryna hook up and shit and well, he didn’t give up when I told him to so I might have told him I have a new boyfriend and now he apparently wants proof and yeah… I know I shouldn’t play into his demands but I also really want to put the little shit in his place.” Lisa gave Mark her best pleading face as she spoke.   
“And you thought of me? Couldn’t you have just blocked him?” Mark dropped his head into his free hand.   
“Well, I didn’t think of blocking him until afterwards and I can’t block him now, I’ve already put him off for a few weeks and I don’t want to think about how damn smug he’ll be if I block him before I send a picture and after the website thing I… will you please help me?” Lisa squeezed Mark's hand hopefully.    
Sighing in defeat Mark returned the squeeze,    
“Can’t believe you’re asking me to pretend to be your boyfriend… also Jack knows what I look like, we gonna do one of those stupid filters or something?    
“Thank you! But no I’ve thought of that, we’ll do below the neck only.” Lisa was grinning now and Mark couldn’t help but smile back, he’d always been easily infected by his sister's excitement.   
“So, what, I go and put a shirt on and then we just stand next to each other?” Mark was already moving to get up when Lisa pulled back on his hand.   
“I… I was thinking it would be better if we were laying on my bed, kinda like, cuddling.”   
“Uhh, I mean, I guess that would be better, just seems a little weird you know.”    
“Well, it’s only weird if we make it weird right? We used to cuddle on the couch to watch movies, remember?”    
Swayed by his sister's logic Mark allowed his sister to crawl into bed before lying awkwardly next to her.   
“So uhh, what kinda pose you want? I ain’t gonna pretend to be a cuddling expert or any- ow.” Mark winced when his sister turned on her bedside light without warning but managed to keep his voice low.    
“Sorry!.. Umm I guess just lay on your back and I’ll figure it out from there.” Lisa said distractedly as she typed rapidly on her phone.   
With the room now bathed in light Mark was acutely aware of just how little clothing they were both wearing and while he’d been able to ignore it before, here on her bed, the scent of his sister was overwhelming and for the first time in his life he found it distinctly pleasant, and that worried him. He was pulled from his thoughts by his sister pressing herself against him,    
“See, just like when we were kids.” Mark could not only hear but feel Lisa speak as they lay together, her chest against his arm as she lay half on him.    
They were most definitely not kids anymore. Lisa was a profoundly alluring mix of softness and warmth that Mark was finding incredibly difficult to ignore. Desperate for something other than how his sister felt Mark’s mind dove into an old favourite, his insecurities.    
“So, am I gonna be enough to “put him in his place”? I know I’m not like, super hot or anything.”    
Lisa had begun typing on her phone again and she replied without looking at her brother.   
“Yeah definitely, you’re way hotter than he is.” There was a brief pause before Lisa realised what she’d said    
“I-I mean like, you know… you work out and stuff and he doesn’t and, and… sorry, didn’t mean to make it weird.” Lisa pulled away from Mark slightly, gazing at him with worry in her eyes.   
“Uhh, well, girls tell each other that they’re beautiful and stuff all the time without actually being attracted to each other right?”    
Mark wasn’t entirely sure why he was trying to justify his sister's slip up but when she gave a grateful nod at his explanation he couldn’t help poking a little fun.   
“Well in that case, Oh no girl you’re like, way hotter than I am.” While he couldn’t hit a proper falsetto while keeping his voice quiet he did an admirable enough job that Lisa snorted in amusement and fell back against him to giggle into his shoulder.    
Recovering from her giggling Lisa lifted her head from her brothers shoulder and raised her phone,    
“Ok, ok, let's take this damn selfie before you make any more terrible jokes.”   
Mark simply watched for a while as Lisa shifted around, moving her phone back and forth trying, he assumed, to find a good angle.    
“Hmm, this doesn’t look right… can you put your arm around me?” Lisa pulled away slightly so Mark could bring his arm up and, when she came back down, wrapped it around her shoulders.   
“Ok, let's try this… dammit my arms shadow is making it look weird.” Groaning in frustration, Lisa buried her face into her brother's shoulder, something that Mark found extremely adorable.    
“Gimme your phone, I can take the picture… wouldn’t that be better anyway?” Mark was surprised when Lisa handed over her phone without arguing but didn’t give it much thought.    
While Mark began his own process of figuring out a good angle Lisa made herself more comfortable, it would make the picture look more real, at least that’s what she told herself as she laid her arm onto her brother's torso and brought a leg up to rest on top of his.    
Mark noticed his sister moving but simply told himself the same thing and kept his focus on the phone in his hand.    
He’d finally gotten what he thought was a good angle and was about to confirm with Lisa when he had an idea,    
“Hey so first, is this good? And two I have an idea to make it better”    
“Yeah that’s good. What’s the idea?” Lisa glanced up at her brother to see him grinning broadly.    
Lisa felt the hand on her arm curl into a fist and a quick glance at the phone still being held aloft confirmed her sudden suspicions, his middle finger was still sticking straight out.    
“Oh that’s brilliant.” Grinning just as wide as her brother, Lisa followed suit with the hand on Mark’s chest, a quick glance at her phone to see the effect had an entirely different type of smile come to her lips.    
When they were both flipping the camera off Mark double checked the angle and focus was still good and then, took the picture.    
A quiet synthesised click later and Mark was tapping the screen to bring up the picture for review.    
The shot went from their hips to just below Mark's chin and it made them look damn good.    
At the bottom of the photo one could just see the barest curve of Lisa’s ass, just enough to show that there was a whole lot more just out of sight. Heading up from there, her t-shirt had ridden up slightly to show a band of skin that would normally mean nothing but in this context it made the rest of her body seem all the more covered, the soft swell of her belly seeming to beg for hands to run across it. Where her breasts pressed against Mark's chest was another level of sensual entirely, the tightness of her top accentuating the perfect curve, the small bump of her nipple clearly visible within the straining fabric. To top it all off there was just enough of her face showing to see the deliciously evil smirk that curled her lips, as though she knew just how sexy she was at that moment and wouldn’t have it any other way.    
All that sexiness curled up against a man that Mark was struggling to see as himself, his shoulders were broad and his chest was strong all the way down until the V of his abs disappeared into his shorts, a masuline figure almost the equal of the feminine one pressed against it.    
“Wow, I should get you to take pictures of me more often.” Lisa’s words broke the silence   
“You do look really good.”    
“So do you.” Neither Mark or Lisa were really paying that much attention to what they were saying, simple honesty spilling from their lips.    
Eventually Mark remembered why they took the selfie in the first place.    
“So, do we send this one?”    
“Yeah, he’s gonna hate it so much.” Lisa smirked again at the thought as she shifted herself slightly lower on her brother's body, resting her head on the inner crook of his shoulder rather than the top of it.    
Tapping the chat head in question couldn’t help but read the last couple messages Jack had sent.   
  
**_Jack: Well were is this selfie then huh_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Jack: I bet hes some fat fuck that cant even see his own dick_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Jack: Or he just doesnt exist_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Mark couldn’t help his own smirk as he tapped through the buttons to send the selfie, hitting the final send button a wicked idea came to him and he reached for the phone with both hands, unconsciously pulling his sister tighter against him, he was too busy typing and chuckling silently to himself to hear her contented sigh as he did so.    
“I sent it, also a small bonus.” Mark couldn’t stop his laugh from becoming audible as he spoke.   
Lisa sent a confused glance his way before looking at her phone to see what was so funny, the snort that escaped her was loud enough she briefly worried about waking their parents before she was overcome with giggles.    
  
**_Fuckhead McMiniDick: Bullshit_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fuckhead McMiniDick: Thats not him_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fuckhead McMiniDick: You got that from the internet or something_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fuckhead McMiniDick: What the fuck_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fuckhead McMiniDick: MINI DICK_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fuckhead McMiniDick: Fuck off bitch_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fuckhead McMiniDick: No way that guy has a bigger dick than me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fuckhead McMiniDick: Hes probably some roid freak with a dick smaller than a finger_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fuckhead McMiniDick: You don’t even feel it when he fucks you I bet_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Every new message had simply caused fresh waves of giggling from the siblings, there was a long enough pause that they recovered enough for Lisa to speak.   
“I kinda wanna prove him wrong.” 

“Hmm? What about?” Mark glanced down to see his sister looking back at him   
“What he’s saying… about your dick.”    
“Really? Isn’t that… going a bit far? Like this was fun but that seems a bit...crazy.” Mark met his sister's eyes and she looked away in embarrassment.   
“I’m sorry, I just really want him to realise he’s not nearly as… anything as he thinks he is…  and I don’t like how he’s talking about you.”    
This time Mark was listening enough to catch his sisters last words. Giving her shoulders a quick squeeze he replied,   
“He’s just lashing out, he’ll realise it eventually… and don’t worry, Fuckhead McMiniDick can’t hurt my feelings.” Lisa had to muffle her giggles against her brother's chest to not risk waking their parents.    
Mark gently stroked her shoulder as Lisa laughed, when she had calmed down somewhat he asked a question that had been in the back of his mind since he’d laid down,    
“So what did Jack do anyway, you don’t normally hate people like this.”    
Lisa glanced up at him, her smile twisting into a sneer.   
“Bastard cheated on me… twice.”    
“Ah, fuck him then… metaphorically.” Mark was suddenly far less opposed to the dick pic idea but decided to let it lie, while he wanted to make Jack pay for cheating on his sister he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with sending a picture of his penis to anyone let alone another man.   
The siblings lay in comfortable silence for a few more moments, both absorbed in their own thoughts when Lisa’s phone vibrated against Mark’s stomach. Reaching for it instinctively Mark went as far as trying to unlock it before remembering it wasn’t his phone, holding it out to her, he waited for Lisa to unlock it before turning it to read what idiocy Fuckhead had written now.    
  
**_Fuckhead McMiniDick: Bet he cant compete with this_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Mark quirked an eyebrow in confusion before the accompanying image loaded and promptly assaulted his eyes.   
“Oh, fucker!” Mark managed to drop his exclamation to a hiss at the last moment   
“What’d he say?” Lisa asked   
“Little shit sent a dick pic.” Without thinking Mark turned the phone to show his sister although he immediately realised she probably didn’t want to see it, which was confirmed when she took a quick glance and then dropped her face back into his chest.    
“Oh Fuckhead, just as disappointing as I remember.” Mark snorted in amusement and turned the phone back to face him but quickly locked the screen when he caught sight of the cursed image again.    
Mark dropped the phone onto his stomach, he was getting pretty tired but he felt like he’d been mentally punched in the face and his masculinity demanded he retaliate.   
“You know what?” Lisa glanced up at her brother’s words “I’ve changed my mind, if he’s gonna make me see his then he’s gonna see mine.” Lisa pushed herself up slightly to respond   
“Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with just for me.”    
“Yeah, not like he’ll know it’s me, and he deserves it.”    
Lisa grinned up at her brother as he spoke before moving back into her original position,   
“So uhh, how do you wanna do this?” Lisa couldn’t help but glance down at her brother's crotch as she spoke.   
“I mean, I was gonna head to the bathroom.”    
“Oh, I guess, just seems weird that a boyfriend would leave his girlfriends bed to do that you know.”    
“... True, I mean… you’ve technically seen it before… just don’t judge me.”    
“Judge you? On what?”    
“The porn I watch.”    
“Oh, right, I guess you wouldn’t be… hard.”    
“Yeah… ah, fuck, my phone is in my room.”   
“You don’t have to do this.”    
“Yeah I know, but I said I would and to be honest I kidna wanna watch McMiniDick lose his mind”   
“You can use mine… if you want.”    
“Uhh nah I’d rather not… you know, see the porn that you watch.”    
“Oh, yeah, makes sense I guess… what do you wanna do?”    
“Just, I dunno… use my imagination I guess?”    
“Ok, uhh, do you want me to close my eyes or something.”    
“Yes please, this is weird enough as it is.”    
Lisa didn’t reply verbally to her brother's words and instead just closed her eyes and nodded her head in agreement.    
Checking to make sure his sister had closed her eyes Mark began to awkwardly rub at himself over his shorts.    
When he didn’t make much headway, and trying to get this over with as quickly as possible, Mark pushed his shorts down to touch it directly.   
All too conscious of his sister lying against him, Mark managed to get some movement going down there but it was slow going.    
“Having trouble?” Mark’s gaze snapped to his sister at her words to find her looking up at him, the blush on her cheeks told him she’d taken a look.    
“Sorry, couldn’t resist seeing if it looks the same in real life… not quite.” Lisa’s words were accompanied with a smirk even though she looked as tired as Mark felt.    
Mark grunted in annoyance at both her opening her eyes and her teasing but at this point the initial urge to strike back had worn off and he just wanted this to be done.    
“Yeah, just kinda nervous I guess and without… stimulus it’s kinda hard to get the excitement going.” Still half heartedly pumping himself Mark was about to give up when Lisa spoke up, her voice a sultry murmur   
“Stimulus… Raven gave you plenty of stimulus.”    
“Lisa? What?”    
“Shh, I’m Raven now, the slutty webcam girl.”    
“I-I, wha… we-we shouldn’t…”    
“Don’t you like me? Don’t you like my tits? Aren’t they nice and soft?”    
“Dammit Lisa, this is wro-”   
“My name is Raven and all I want is to see that big cock get fucking rock hard for me.”    
Despite his own wishes to the contrary Mark felt his body react to his sister's words and he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him when she moved up to whisper in his ear,   
“Say my name Baby.”    
“Mmf… Raven.”    
“Yes, that’s it Baby, I’m Raven, your favourite webcam girl, right here to help you get off.”   
“Fuuuuckkkk.”    
“Mmmm you look so sexy, jerking that big cock for me.”    
“Raven.”    
“Say it again.”   
“Raven, Raven… hnngh Raven!.”    
At this point Mark was already fully hard and had begun to actually jerk off when he was brought back to reality by his sisters regular voice   
“Ok, that looks good.”    
Both siblings were blushing like mad as Lisa lined up a shot of her brother's erection.   
“Umm, your hand is… in the way.”    
“Oh, yeah, sorry umm… should I like, hold it up or?”    
“Let-let me do it… it’ll look better for the picture right?”   
Mark didn’t have time to say anything before Lisa was already reaching for his cock, the first brush of her finger causing it to bounce as a fresh wave of blood rushed into it.    
Mark sucked in a shaky gasp when his sister's soft fingers wrapped around his shaft.    
“It does… look better, you know, for the picture.” Mark managed to get out,   
“Yeah… and I was wrong… it’s even better in real life.” Lisa’s words were accompanied by a single stroke of her brother's cock, her fingers squeezing softly as they rose, the pad of her thumb gently brushing the head causing the entire dick to flex and expand in her hand. The trip back down was much faster as she realised what she was doing and quickly moved so only her thumb and pointer finger were keeping her brother's dick pointing skyward.   
“You should take the picture now.” Lisa forced out quickly, desperately wanting to hide her face but far too aware of her own body's reaction to the situation to press it into her brother's chest again.    
It was pressed into his chest anyway when Mark reached for her phone with both hands, thankfully he was too distracted by the phone to see her close her eyes or hear her soft gasp   
Mark took the picture quickly, trying his hardest not to think about how good it felt to have someone else's hand on his dick, his sister's hand.    
“Ok it’s done.” At Mark’s words Lisa released her hold on his dick like it was scalding her and sat up quickly, turning away from her brother to focus entirely on her phone.    
Mark dropped his arm from around her and pulled his shorts back into place quickly although, unsure of what to do, he remained lying down.    
It wasn’t long before Lisa was done on her phone and had tossed it randomly onto her bed, it was almost a minute later however before she turned to face her brother again.    
“Hey… you’re still my little brother right?” Lisa’s question cut right to the heart of the situation.    
Mark sat up quickly and was soon in a tight hug with his sister.   
“Of course I am, I’ll always be your Markimus.”    
Lisa giggled into his chest,    
“That was such a stupid fucking nickname.”    
“Yeah but it was my favourite, I mean, my awesome big sister gave it to me after all.” Mark squeezed his sister tighter for a moment before they separated enough to look at each other while still holding each other.    
“Thank you… I’m sorry I made you do something so weird.”   
“Pfft, you didn’t make me do anything, I’m a big boy, I know how to say no… but we probably should talk about it.”    
“... Can we do it tomorrow? I really just wanna sleep.” Lisa followed up her words with a yawn before leaning back into her brother, resting her head against his chest.   
“Yeah, tomorrow sounds good… you want me to leave?” Mark was surprised when his sister shook her head against his chest.    
“You’re really warm.” Lisa’s words were muffled by his body but Mark understood them well enough, and if he was honest he didn’t really want to leave either, after having been pressed up against each other for so long the brief time they’d been separated had made him feel cold.    
It was an awkward shuffle to lay down again with neither of them willing to stray from the comfort of their siblings arms, eventually they managed it, Lisa lay with her back against Mark’s chest while his arms curled around her from above and below.    
Just before they relaxed fully a quiet giggle rose from the bed.   
“Hehe, I’m sorry, this just reminded me of when you got the flu really bad, you were ten remember?”    
Mark couldn’t help but smile at the memory in question   
“Yeah, and even though Mum and Dad told you not to, you just had to sneak in and try and warm me up because you were twelve and definitely knew better than our parents.” Mark grunted when he received an elbow in the gut for his teasing but he just squeezed his sister against him.    
“Prick! I was worried about you.” Lisa’s words had no sting and she happily allowed herself to be cuddled   
“I know, I know… It actually helped a lot, not being stuck in bed alone for days.” Mark’s words led into a long silence as the siblings lay there, thoughts drifting through happy childhood memories, smiling reminders of the bond they shared.    
“Hey, Mark… I love you.” Lisa’s sleepy murmur didn’t even seem to truly break the silence   
“I love you too, Lisa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Mark won't be blueballed forever :P   
> On a more serious note, while I'm being brave and posting it anyway I have a couple things I'm worried about.   
> 1\. The dialogue, as mentioned previously it's where my writing is weakest but this chapter has way more talking in it and I don't know if it works as well as I hope it does, any constructive feedback here would be awesome, I won't be sad if you tell me it sucks... just also tell me how to fix it yeah? :P   
> 2\. The ending, I struggled for a long time with the ending, I'm just not sure if it's believable that they went as far as they did and then were cool enough to cuddle at the end. Like I think I did a decent enough job of showing why they ended up like that but what do you guys think? For the story to progress as planned they have to sleep together but should I ditch the whole dick pic scene? Alter it? Or save it for another day at least?   
> Just realised I'm saying you guys and all that when I have no idea how many hits this will get :P   
> Anyway, I hope anyone that got this far has enjoyed themselves and didn't mind the double blueballing (if it makes you feel any better I blueballed myself too)   
> Peace


End file.
